


omori chat fics! :)

by cocogoatt



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Multi, No Spoilers, Pining, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocogoatt/pseuds/cocogoatt
Summary: just some omori chat fics in an au where everything is ok :_
Relationships: Aubrey/Kel (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 105





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omarina/gifts).



> i hope you guys enjoy this! it was just made for fun :o

\- sister's from a another mista & brother's from another mother :) - 

thursday 7:08

hero: hey guys, have you guys got permission from your parents to go camping with me and mari's supervison?

9:44

hero: guys??

10:34

kel: bro no body is a freak like u and wakes up at 7

hero: hey! it's a healthy wakeup time

basil: polly says i'm allowed

hero: ok that's good now we wait for aubrey

kel: good luck with that

15:27

hero: aubrey??  
hero: ...  
hero: am i going to have to go to her house

kel: she's probally sleeping or just not answering 

mari: i'm sure she'll answer soon

kel: really?

mari: ... i hope

19:34

hero: i literally just finished eating dinner she surely can't still be asleep

kel: i saw u and mari holding hands at the dinner table

hero: and? 

kel: gross, don't do it again

hero: oh? what about when i walked downstairs and saw aubrey sleeping on your shoulder?

kel: WHAT  
kel: hfjskhfjkd never ha[ppend nye

basil: ...  
basil: i saw it too once

mari: same  
mari: and sunny is nodding beside me

kel: ....

23:42

aubrey: i can come

kel: ...  
kel: it's almost 12

aubrey: yeah? what about it

kel: wat were u doing all day

aubrey: none of ur business

kel: i asked tho  
kel: so spill

aubrey: no

kel: yes

aubrey: in ur dreams

kel: yes

hero: guys  
hero: i was sleeping

kel: not my fault u wake up at 7 ;p

aubrey: all u need to know is i'm coming  
aubrey: and this gc name sucks

basil: it was kel

aubrey: of course

kel: watever

hero: ok cool i'll see you guys tommorow  
hero: try and sleep guys gn <3

basil: goodnight hero :)

aubrey: night

kel: nite bro


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mari and hero fluff

\- private message between mari and hero -

7:12

hero: hey morning baby

mari: hey did you sleep well? <3

hero: mostly  
hero: even after being woken up by children

mari: they're only 3 years younger than us

hero: children to me

mari: well we're going to have to deal with 4 of them over this weekend  
mari: how will you cope

hero: maybe i won't  
hero: maybe i'll need someone to stroke my forehead everynight to relieve all my stress <3

mari: maybe someone will do that if they cook everynight

hero: really? that's all  
hero: it's a deal 

mari: i'm glad

hero: soo, who gets the aux

mari: definitely not kel

hero: agreed. my music taste is so much better

mari: ... not you either

hero: damn  
hero: we could just do a song each

mari: with a skip of you and kel's turn?

hero: maaarrriiii :(

mari: i'm kidding, i'm kidding  
mari: one song each sounds perfect

hero: it came from me so of course

mari: of course :)

hero: k i'm going to shower now love you <3

mari: ok i'm preparing the snacks for the road i'll see you when you arrive  
mari: love you too


	3. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaand the camping trip

\- sister's from a another mista & brother's from another mother :) -

9:07

hero: guys i'll be outside in 4 mins, be ready

basil: i'll be waiting outside! :)

hero: thank you basil!

kel: everyone be warned u'll wanna bring an extra seatbelt as hero's driving is so bad

aubrey: i bet it's better than urs ever will be 

kel: hey! i'm doing pretty well so far

aubrey: yeah, only 6 fails

kel: shut up :(

mari: me and sunny are just packing the snacks in bags for everyone!

kel: sunny? helping?

mari: yeah, suprise suprise

basil: it's not too much of a suprise  
basil: sometimes after mari and hero cook i catch him in the kitchen washing up

mari: oh really?   
mari: what a lovely brother i have

basil: yeah :)

aubrey: gross

kel: huh

aubrey: nothing nothing  
aubrey: tell hero to hurry up i'm freezing out here

kel: maybe if you didn't go outside half naked then u wouldn't be cold

aubrey: are u shaming me

kel: u should cover up more

aubrey: are u my dad?

kel: ..no  
kel: i'm just saying

aubrey: exactly, so don't say anything

basil: i'm sure he's just looking out for you aubrey

kel: WHAT  
kel: nononono

aubrey: ew. gross

kel: what she said

aubrey: yeah, shut up basil

basil: i think it's true

aubrey: u also think that sunny is a god 

basil: is he not?

aubrey: he may not speak but that guy is the devil

basil: ??????  
basil: the devil?!?

kel: it's that a bit far?

aubrey: c'mon kel u see it too he's a lil bitch sometimes

kel: i love him for it tho

mari: sunny is shaking his head right now

aubrey: i am shaking my read right now  
aubrey: i love sunny too but he can be the devil at times

basil: i don't think so, he always listens to me talk about plants

aubrey: that's because you're BASIL   
aubrey: i'm saying this out of love, sunny can be a lil bitch 

kel: say something out of your love for me

aubrey: an error has been found

kel: ...   
kel: i hate u

aubrey: i hate u more <3

mari: i think sunny agrees 

aubrey: see, i'm correct  
aubrey: i'm always correct

kel: wrong

aubrey: right

kel: wrong

aubrey: right

hero: aubrey we're outside 

kel: ur literally naked 

aubrey: stfu

14:06

hero: ps: aubrey is wearing kel's hoodie

kel: HERO

basil: ohhh i thought i recognized it

aubrey: i was forced

mari: forced?

kel: she was literally naked! 

hero: ohhh i see i see

kel: there's nothing to see!!  
kel: SUNNY! stop giggling over there i see you

hero: can you and aubrey hurry back from the ice cream van we wanna play cards

kel: ok ok we're going as fast as possible

18:43

kel: the toilets here smell awful

aubrey: no one needed to hear that

kel: ur better off pissing in the bushes

hero: kel! 

kel: what?  
kel: it's true

mari: ..thank yoy kel

basil: i appreciate the warning

kel: see!! basil is the only one that agrees with me

basil: well i didn't say that exactly...

21:14

aubrey: kel is so heavy

hero: he's got a lot of muscle 

aubrey: can u move him

hero: he looks comfortable ;)

mari: yeah i think he does too :)

aubrey: u guys suck

hero: basil doesn't seem to mind

aubrey: sunny is a twig compared to kel   
aubrey: my legs hurt

3:00

sunny: es hora de comer

8:00

hero: ...

9:48

mari: :o

kel: bro

basil: sunny?

12:03

aubrey: you have a phone for 5 years and THAT'S the first thing you say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when basil is sus


End file.
